


A Kiss Is Just a Kiss

by vanillalime



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Kissing, POV Steve Harrington, Protective Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalime/pseuds/vanillalime
Summary: Steve saves Robin from an embarrassing situation.
Relationships: Steve Harrington & Robin Buckley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	A Kiss Is Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for Sholio's [Happy Distracting Comment Fest](https://sholio.dreamwidth.org/1317420.html), in response to the prompt "Steve & Robin, fake kissing to get the other one out of an embarrassing situation."

Keith’s party was lame, no doubt about it. Steve hadn’t wanted to come, but Robin had insisted. She thought they’d been hanging around the kids too much. She thought it would be good for them to talk about something other than cat-eating monsters, telekinetic powers, and secret Russian laboratories.

"Let’s just go to this stupid party and pretend that we’re stupid teenagers, okay? Can we do that? Just for one night?"

Robin’s words echoed inside his head. They seemed familiar, but he couldn’t remember where he’d heard them before.

The people here were nice enough, but, good god, were they boring. No one drinking, no one smoking. No one having illicit sex in somebody’s bedroom.

On the other hand, no one was getting sucked into an alternate dimension through a backyard swimming pool, either. Keith probably deserved some bonus points for that.

Before he knew it, Steve was stuck in the kitchen with a bunch of guys discussing strategies for some video game that he’d never even heard of. He glanced at his watch and saw that it wasn’t too late. If he left now, he could stop by Dustin’s house, and together they could watch Miami Vice. 

He wandered into the living room, where a large cluster of girls were huddled together, giggling over… something. Robin sat in the middle of it all, looking like she wanted to die. 

They made eye contact, and Steve didn’t need telekinetic powers to read her mind. He made his way over to her and the other girls.

"Hey, Robin, I have to leave. You want a ride?"

"Uh, yeah," answered Robin, quickly scrambling to her feet. "Thanks."

"Hold on," one of the girls instructed. "We have to finish our conversation first. Tell us, Robin, what was the best kiss you’ve ever had?"

Steve froze. Swallowing hard, he looked over at Robin, whose cheeks were turning an interesting shade of crimson. Even her freckles were dissolving.

 _Lie,_ thought Steve. _Just lie._

But instead, Robin stood there, speechless, as that group of girls giggled around her. Steve had to make that insipid giggling stop.

He moved close to Robin and draped a protective arm around her shoulders. Then, slowly, he leaned in. His forehead touched hers, and he closed his eyes. His lips met her lips, and he was pleasantly surprised when she kissed back. He let the moment linger for a second or two, before gradually pulling away.

Steve ran his fingers through his hair, then turned to face those girls again. Their giggles had suddenly fallen into a chasm of dropped jaws.

"Let me assure you, ladies," he declared with a confident grin, "that kiss was the best kiss _any_ girl has ever had."

Then he spun around and began walking toward the door, with Robin by his side. A grateful hand slid into his, and he squeezed it.


End file.
